Reflections
by KillerBee85
Summary: Bruce Wayne wakes up from a noise in his manor and investigates. What will he find?


Authors Notes: This turned out a lot fluffier then I thought possible. Hope you guys still enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or make any money from this story.

Rated: K, one swear word otherwise completely work/school friendly.

Title: Reflections

Summary: Bruce wakes up to a noise in the manor and investigates…

Bruce Wayne woke up already alert, his body tense. A noise had woken him up from a rare deep sleep. He listened intently to the silence of his manor and waited. He thought perhaps he had only been dreaming as the silence surrounded him, but then, there, the noise again!

Bruce silently got out of bed and crept to his bedroom door. Sure enough, there was the sound again, a dull thud against a wall or floor, muted in the night. Frowning, Bruce slid out into the dark of the hallway. What could be making those noises? Had one of his enemies found out he was Batman? Or perhaps a new crook was trying to make a name for himself by stealing from billionaire Bruce Wayne?

The noise thudded again, this time twice in succession. Then a low grunt. Even more suspicious now, Bruce hurried down the hall towards his front foyer and the double staircase at the front of the house. If they were coming up the stairs and went down the main hallway in the middle, it would lead them to where he was now.

Bruce thought that at least that was a small comfort to him that whatever was out there had to get through him before it could get farther down the hall and any closer to Alfred or his young ward, Dick. Even if he was training Dick to be his…partner and Alfred was very capable of taking care of himself, that didn't mean Bruce wanted them to have to protect themselves. Especially in their own home where Bruce was supposed to have the peace of mind that they were safe, at least here if no where else in Gotham.

Whatever this criminal, villain or monster was Bruce was going to take care of it now, He came to the end of the hall and saw over the railing that his front door was still shut and locked and none of the windows were broken or even open. Staying in the shadows his eyes shifted to the left staircase, it was clear and nothing seemed out of place. Then Bruce shifted his eyes to the right and Dick was standing on top of the railing.

Bruce gasped audibly at the sight. His mind realizing what his eyes were seeing. _Dick was on top of the railing_ and if he should fall forward into the foyer it was a twenty foot fall. The boy had amazing gymnastic skills and even more now that he was training with Bruce, but if he should fall wrong and land on his back or neck…Bruce did not want to think about that.

Shaking himself mentally Bruce took a step forward, "Dick, what are you doing? Get down from there, _now_." he commanded his young charge.

Dick seemed to take no notice of him though and continued to stand on top of the railing. His body swaying just slightly as if there was a wind pushing him. He raised his left foot and Bruce held in an unknown breath, and watched as he then set his foot back down on the railing. It slipped a little as he was wearing socks and it made a soft _thud_ as his ankle hit the railing. He almost fell but managed to catch himself and then continued to stand in the same spot.

Bruce let out his breath, so that was what was making the noises he had heard he assumed. Taking a few small steps forward he again commanded his ward, "Dick, get down from the railing. You are going to hurt yourself."

He was only a couple feet away now and could see Dicks young face in the light of the moon. It was smooth and pale. His brows relaxed and mouth set slightly as if he was concentrating. Also his eyes were closed and he still did not answer nor heed Bruce's request.

Bruce's own eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Why Dick would pull such a foolish stunt, in the dead of night and not listen to him; Dick was sleep walking. Being very careful not to startle the boy now, Bruce moved the few feet left in between them and watched his charges face closely.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Dick mumble, "Hurry Dad, I want to show them my new trick…" He was dreaming of being back in the circus with his parents and he had somehow managed to get out of his room and climb up on the railing thinking it was the trapeze stand and the foyer was the circus ring below.

Making cautious movements Bruce reached out to the boy when Dick's legs tensed and bent slightly and he hurled himself over the railing. Bruce moved faster then he thought possible and grabbed the back of Dick's pajama top and left arm. It jerked Dick backwards and he let out a cry as his flight came to a jarring stop as Bruce held on and was stopped from toppling over with Dick by the railing. Bruce pulled the boy back over to safety they fell into a small heap.

Bruce tried to steady his breathing as he looked down at the small boy in his arms to make sure he was alright. He saw Dick's eyes were open now, the bright blue looking around with confusion. "How-where, where did they go?" Dick asked in a small voice.

Then the small face crumbled as reality came back to him, "they're dead, they're dead again aren't they?" he asked Bruce his eyes filling up and a couple tears escaping down his round cheeks.

Bruce readjusted Dick in his arms and hugged the boy, letting his tears wet his bare shoulder. He was not the type to murmur soothing noises to Dick or know the words to make him stop crying, but he could be there and hold Dick to let him know he was not alone. And hold him, he did. Wrapping his strong arms around Dicks small body and letting the boy cry himself out.

"Sir?" came the quiet question of Alfred as he stood in the hallway watching the two of them.

"It's fine Alfred. A nightmare and some sleep walking," Bruce said catching his butler up on the situation.

"It wasn't a nightmare!" came the rough voice of Dick Grayson, his eyes flashing and stubborn at his guardian. Bruce looked down at him startled. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was the best dream I've had since, since," he didn't finish that sentence. "They were alive and we were all happy again," he finished looking back down, not wanting to see anymore pity in anyone's eyes. Not to let them see more of his tears.

Bruce opened his mouth and shut it again. What was he to say to that? Of course it had probably been better in his dreams. His parents had been alive again and Dick was getting to be back in the circus with them. Where everything had made sense. Where he had been happy.

"Perhaps Sir, you should take him to your room and I'll fetch some tea. It will be good for the nerves," Alfred stated as he briskly made his way down the stairs, "everyone's nerves that is."

Bruce didn't reply, but scooped Dick up as he stood and carried the boy back to his room. Dick made no comment to any of this and continued to hide his face. He gingerly set Dick down on his bed and sat beside him then. The silence was loud between them and Bruce watched Dick pick at the blanket and refuse to still look at him. He was still lost on what to do.

Alfred came in then, thankfully, and set down a tray on the bed side table. He poured two cups of tea and handed one to each of them. "Drink up now, I'll leave the rest here for you two Sir," he said and started heading for the door again.

Bruce looked at Alfred's back, nervous. How could he just leave him like that? He didn't know what to do with the boy! Looking back and forth between his retreating butlers back and the silent, sulking child Bruce silently started to panic a little.

"I always find it useful to talk about one's dreams, Sir," Alfred said as he stopped in the doorway. Briefly looking back at his two charges, "whether it was a nightmare or not," he then shut the door behind them leaving the two alone.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow, he supposed talking about the dream might help Dick. He looked over at the boy who was now at least looking at him, slightly through a dark curtain of hair that was in his face. He opened his mouth to ask about Dick's dream when the boy quickly interrupted, "I don't want to talk about it," he said flatly.

"Shit," was all Bruce had to say about that.

Dick looked at Bruce wide eyed and directly, "You're not supposed to say that word," he scolded, "my mom always threatened my dad with eating soap when he said it."

"Are you threatening to make me eat soap then?" Bruce asked curiously.

"You should," Dick said, "You _did_ say a _bad_ word," he reminded Bruce. Smirking just slightly at the thought of Batman having his mouth washed out with soap.

Bruce chuckled, "Alfred might make me if you tell…are you going to rat me out?" he asked as he set his empty cup on the bed side table and relaxed back on the bed.

Dick bit his bottom lip, trying not to smile, "Maybe," he said glancing at Bruce.

"Maybe?" Bruce repeated, acting outraged, "Maybe? Is that blackmail Mr. Grayson?"

Dick was full on smiling now. Bruce was _joking_ with him! How _cool_ was that? "What are you going to do about it if I am?" Dick asked and didn't have time to duck out of the way of Bruce's hands. He also decided it was cool and weird that Batman knew how to give someone a noogie. "Quit it, I'm going to tell Alfred!" Dick threatened and couldn't help but laugh when Bruce continued to give him another one.

Finally releasing him Bruce picked up the other empty tea cup and set it on the side table. "Well that should teach you from trying to blackmail and rat me out," he said.

Dick smiled a little also relaxing on the bed, "my dad used to give me noogie's," he told Bruce. He wasn't really sure why he told him though.

"Yeah?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded his head and was quiet for a moment, "I miss them," he said, "it was, nice, getting to see them again."

"Were you at the circus?" Bruce asked, already knowing that's where Dick's dream had been.

Dick nodded, "I was going to show everyone my quadruple somersault for the first time," he said, "but I was waiting and waiting as my parents did their parts and I wanted them to hurry and," he stopped for a moment, "and then I woke up and they were gone again," he said.

Dick scooted closer and Bruce unsure of what to say or do at this part, let his hand settle on the boys shoulder. "Does it ever get better?" Dick asked quietly. He had been wondering that for some time now. Wondering if that ache in his chest would ever stop.

Bruce frowned a little as he let his hand rub the boys back some. "It doesn't go away," he said truthfully, "but it doesn't hurt as bad after awhile."

This seemed to depress the kid Bruce observed, but he then had a thought, "but the good doesn't go away either."

Dick scooted even closer to Bruce so that he was curled up against the man's side. He looked up at him confused, "what do you mean?"

Bruce stroked the boys hair and back, "I mean it will always hurt that you lost them, because you love them, but you will always have the good of that love too. They loved you Dick and you shouldn't forget that. Not ever."

Dick settled his head against Bruce and thought that over for a moment. It was true that it still really hurt, but it had also felt so good to think of them again when he had dreamed of a happy memory. "Yeah, ok," he said. Dick wanted to add to that, but his eyes were feeling so heavy that he let them drop closed and decided he would add on more in just a moment.

Bruce looked down at his ward to see that Dick had fallen asleep against him. He was glad to see the boy felt better and had fallen back asleep. He was not happy to see that was in his bed, right against him. How was he supposed to sleep? Bruce tried to maneuver them slightly to get in a better spot. How could such a small kid take up so much room? Bruce grumbled to himself, but he did find a spot eventually and still stroking his wards hair, also fell asleep.

Alfred came into the room early that morning and saw both his charges asleep curled around one another. He smiled to himself as he cleaned up the tea tray and covered them both better with the comforter. "Sweet dreams," he whispered as he silently shut the door.


End file.
